ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/Survey Results and Discussion
Where to begin... Last month I made a survey on behalf of Ghostbusters Wiki. It was of seven questions for which six had choices to pick from. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting much. Fifteen surveys were filled out, which wasn't bad considering. The first question "How often do you visit Ghostbusters Wikia?" seemed to set the tone for the answers. It is pretty clear four people from 2 days to everyday were. But that leaves eleven that will filled out by those that don't edit at this wiki much. The second question "How do you rate Ghostbusters Wikia's content?" sets the tone for what people overall think of the content. Most answered "great" or "good" which suggests people approve of the wiki overall. Only one slight negative with a "OK". Pretty nice. With question three, "What Ghostbusters related media do you enjoy/value?" a little more is learned about the people filling out the surveys. The films seemed to be liked by all that voted (the one that didn't vote for films misunderstood the question and only picked Video Games). Second was the video games with 9 votes and the cartoons with 7 votes. Funny thing is all the last 3 that voted like the cartoons. It was looking bad for that part of the universe in the results early on. The forth question "Which social networking websites do you use often?" was the least surprising. Facebook dominated the results the whole month. Only DeviantART is even notable with 4 votes. There was even one comment written bashing the choice of Myspace and Google+. I was actually figuring a few Google+ users would have voted, but it wasn't the case. With question five "What other Ghostbusters fan sites do you visit?" it was seen where else friends of Ghostbusters Wiki visit. Spook Central and GBFans tied with 5 votes each. That was a bit surprising as was third being Ghostbusters.net. Ghostbusters News rounds it out at fourth with 3 votes. Overall the most interesting of questions. I was expecting GBFans to have more votes and Spook Central to have less. Question six "Would you recommend this site someone? " was the most straight forward question about how the survey submitter thought of us. 3 votes were against recommending Ghostbusters Wiki to others. One of the three noted in comments that they didn't know any fans of Ghostbusters as why. Most likely a friend from another wiki on wikia (We get visits from editors from other wikis much of the time). No clues were given why the other 2 votes happened. The Final question "What improvements do you suggest for Ghostbusters Wikia?" was not a very fruitful section as other sections. Only two comments sounded like they had any suggestions. Here they are: "Personally, i would really like to see further material (e.g., articles, images, discussions pretaining to: 1. Zuul 2. Dana Barrett 3. Possession 4. Ghostbusters: The Movie" and the second one "Adding videos so we can enjoy watching Ghostbusters fan films.". Anyways, What does everyone think of the results? Do you think we should continue collecting results for the survey? Do you think a new survey would be a good idea? Category:Blog posts